


Предпоследний день Фоксхаунда

by aciddaisy



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: After MG2, Before MGS, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, fandom Stealth Games 2020, ФБ-2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aciddaisy/pseuds/aciddaisy
Summary: Оцелоту приказывают плавно потопить отряд Фоксхаунд, потерявший свою славу после событий Занзибарлэнда. Но новый командир не собирается так просто сдаваться.
Relationships: Liquid Snake & Ocelot
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, Stealth Games - Fandom Kombat 2020





	Предпоследний день Фоксхаунда

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandom Stealth Games 2020 (StealthGames)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthGames/gifts).



> **Беты:** [Beckett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckett), [Greenmusik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik)

**1.**

  


Не снимая наушников, Оцелот повернулся на стуле и подкатился к стоящему у противоположной стены столу, чтобы достать из сумки банку энергетика и батончик. Стоило ему вернуться к рабочему месту, как из правого канала прошипела рация, и знакомый уже голос сообщил текущее время и что на камерах всё чисто. “Вас понял, подтверждаю”, — ответил другой, и снова стало тихо. 

Когда через пару минут в левом канале раздался звонкий щелчок, Оцелот перестал жевать, поставил банку на стол и стал внимательно слушать.

“Я подготовил тело. Вы готовы позаботиться о душе?” — такой же щелчок обозначил окончание сообщения. Похожий, но двойной прозвучал перед ответом: “Через минуту буду в церкви и начну отпевание.”

Оцелот довольно хмыкнул. После нескольких крайне унылых лет всё происходящее сейчас его немало развлекало. И этот смехотворный код был только вишенкой на торте.

  


Разгребая последствия падения Занзибара, он умудрился пропустить момент, как уже полумёртвый Фоксхаунд принял в свои ряды второго из близнецов — Элая. После возвращения из числа пропавших без вести о нем особенно не было ничего слышно, и Оцелот был уверен, что после трёх с лишним лет иракского плена ему вряд ли светило что-то интереснее карьеры охранника на складе. Но либо Элай оказался гораздо более крепким парнем и поднялся так высоко сам, либо после ухода Дэвида из отряда Патриоты захотели продолжать наблюдать за старым экспериментом и устроили Элаю ряд удобных повышений.

Не то чтобы Оцелоту было до всего этого дело.

Но потом случилось неожиданное: пацан проявил потрясающие лидерские качества. Сделал это он не очень умно, так что едва не пошел под трибунал за жёсткое нарушение субординации и бунт. Неизвестно, что его спасло - покровители, удача, харизма или внезапное пробуждение здравого смысла у высших чинов… Так или иначе, разбирательство показало: поставленный на замену ушедшему Кэмпбеллу командир был настолько некомпетентен, что любой, у кого было достаточно опыта проведения спецопераций и решимости взять командование на себя, когда очередной тупой план грозился пойти псу под хвост, мог завоевать доверие и уважение оперативного состава. Закончилось всё ещё одним повышением: Элай (или какое там в этот раз стояло имя в документах?) стал командиром Фоксхаунда.

И Фоксхаунд пошёл в гору.

Стоило Оцелоту на полгода отдать всё своё внимание другому важному проекту, как по возвращению к делам в США он обнаружил, что Фоксхаунд был реформирован, а уровень секретности вокруг него так повышен, что добыть достоверную внутреннюю информацию было практически невозможно.

И вот теперь этот новый, раздражающе успешный и таинственный Фоксхаунд наконец-то встал на пути у Патриотов. Их план по плавному переводу государств на пользование услугами частных спецотрядов не допускал восхождения подобных ярких звёзд. Так что у Оцелота появилась новая работа: Фоксхаунд должен был пойти ко дну и сделать это красиво, громко, с международным скандалом. И без возможности выкрутиться.

Полгода Оцелот подкидывал им то одно, то другое грязное дельце — из разряда таких, на которые всегда закрывают глаза, пока кто-то другой готов замарать руки, и пока этого кого-то не понадобится обвинить во всех смертных грехах. Фоксхаунд справлялся с изяществом хорошо дрессированного цепного пса, исправно оставляя в секретных архивах внушительный кровавый след.

Оставался последний удар.

Пара недель ушла на то, чтобы подкинуть правительству США наводку о том, что информация о незаконной деятельности и сомнительных сделках этого самого правительства с вооруженной оппозицией некой страны не была уничтожена, а очень даже хранится в виде физических и электронных копий. Готовая к обнародованию в любой неподходящий момент. Два дня раздутой паники по всем инстанциям — и вот у Фоксхаунда есть новая миссия: уничтожить эту информацию и не оставить никаких признаков вмешательства.

Параллельно с этим Оцелот слил информацию о готовящемся вторжении представителю службы безопасности архива и помог тому организовать агентам Фоксхаунда хорошую встречу на выходе с задания. Плюс заготовить массу улик, которые заставят правительство США очень сильно попотеть в попытках доказать, что они здесь не причём.

  


Да, Оцелот получал неподдельное удовольствие, сидя в своём импровизированном командном центре и слушая переговоры обеих сторон, в ожидании момента, чтобы отдать команду связному активировать засаду. Было немного жаль поступать так с Элаем: операция действительно была спланирована и выполнялась безукоризненно. От добывания информации до непосредственного проникновения на усиленно охраняемую территорию, чтобы устроить пожар в бумажном архиве, а на сервера запустить хитроумный вирус. И одновременно с этим Оцелота разбирало чувство азарта: а вдруг наследие Биг Босса выстрелит в сложный момент, и планы сильных мира сего снова звучно затрещат по швам? Миру уже давно нечего терять, так, может, хотя бы будет весело.

  


Двойной щелчок в левом канале выдернул Оцелота из размышлений.

“Я закончил, душа покойного вручена в руки Господа. Можете похоронить тело.”

“Спасибо, займусь сейчас же. Принесете соболезнования семье?”

“Да, встречу их в беседке за деревьями.”

“Я передам.”

Сеанс связи закончился, и Оцелот наклонился к микрофону справа от себя, нажал кнопку.

— Выход в пятой точке. От пяти до пятнадцати минут, — сообщил он связному.

— Вас понял, — ответил связной.

Далее была договоренность хранить радиомолчание до окончания захвата или неожиданного развития ситуации, так что Оцелоту оставалось только ждать.

  


Короткие переговоры занимающей позиции группы захвата в правом канале, полная тишина в левом.

“Вижу одного.” — “Подтверждаю.” — “Сохранять позиции, не стрелять, ждём второго.” — в правом.

Одиночный щелчок, в ответ дважды двойной — в левом.

“Вижу второго.” — “Он в зоне.” — “Брать живыми. В атаку!”

И начался хаос. Оцелот пожалел, что не позаботился о камерах и возможности видеть происходящее своими глазами: судя по переговорам, один из нарушителей врукопашную уложил троих, после чего забрал их оружие, и они с напарником начали отстреливаться — уложили ещё не меньше пяти человек. Но силы были слишком неравны — в левом канале послышался отчаянный крик: “Босс, уходите, я прикрою!” — и тут же ещё крики о потерях из правого.

— Мы взяли одного, но второй ушёл! — прокричал из динамика связист. — Организовать погоню? У нас большие потери, вы не…

— Опишите внешность того, которого взяли! — нервно перебил Оцелот.

— Брюнет, примерно 175…

— Годится. Забудьте второго.

— Есть! — машинально ответил связист, и тут же послышался его голос в правом наушнике, командующий всем уводить пленника и помогать раненым.

Оцелот с облегчением выдохнул, чем удивил сам себя. Он не думал, что настолько сильно не хотел, чтобы в качестве живой улики остался именно Элай.

Дальше, по идее, должны были сработать все заготовленные действия практически сами собой. По идее…

  


Разбудил Оцелота звонок по личной линии и поток слов, который кратко описывался фразой “где ты и какого хрена происходит?!”

С первым вопросом всё было понятно и однозначно, а вот на второй он сам всё ещё хотел бы получить ответ спустя час созвонов с разными контактами для выяснения всех деталей. Вчерашний план сработал как по нотам, но каким-то невероятным образом результат оказался совершенно другим. Идея была в том, что государство N поймает на своей территории агента Фоксхаунд при попытке уничтожить важные документы, обличающие США в тёмных делишках, что запустит международный скандал и в конечном приведёт к отказу от одобренных и оплаченных государством секретных спецотрядов в пользу наёмников, на которых можно свалить любую вину без особого вреда политическому имиджу. Но пойманный агент внезапно оказался агентом ЦРУ, а заготовленные улики вместо подтверждения участия Фоксхаунда теперь указывали на ЦРУ. К этому добавлялось пугающее число потерь среди персонала архива и группы захвата, о которых связной вчера не сообщал. Да и переговоры Оцелот мониторил до момента перевозки пленника и смены караула — всё было в порядке. В общем, для всех осведомленных на данный момент выглядело так, что ЦРУ на иностранной территории провело не только незаконную, но и крайне неуклюжую операцию. Запланированный небольшой международный инцидент, который легко можно было замести под ковер с помощью пары официальных заявлений и ряда увольнений, грозился перерасти в разрушительный неконтролируемый говноворот.

И виноват в этом Оцелот, который что-то проглядел.

Он точно знал, как выглядели два оперативника с позывными “Браво” и “Оскар”, проникшие на территорию архива. Первым был сумевший сбежать из засады Элай, вторым — невзрачный солдат с очень странным послужным списком и досье, из которого явно были исключены самые важные данные. И хоть они оба — и Оскар, и пленённый агент ЦРУ — соответствовали описанию “брюнет, около 175 ростом”, перепутать их было бы невозможно даже в утренних сумерках. Тем более тот ЦРУшник по документам значился в отпуске в горах Колорадо…

  


Так или иначе, действовать надо было быстро. Сначала разгрести дерьмо, а потом уже разбираться, как это произошло.

Благо связной всё ещё был готов помочь за гарантию безопасности и сравнительно небольшую сумму денег. Для тихого проникновения в тюремный комплекс, чтобы устранить все улики и по возможности эвакуировать плененного агента, пришлось срочно найти и организовать доставку наёмников. Одно хорошо было в падении Занзибара — у Оцелота теперь были контакты гарантированно высококлассных бойцов по всему миру. Десяток элитных профи прибыли в точку сбора меньше чем за сутки и были готовы исполнять план, тщательно составленный с учётом всевозможных неожиданных обстоятельств. Оставалось только дождаться темноты.

Операция началась тихо. Оцелот следил с крыши ближайшего здания в прицел снайперской винтовки, готовый в случае необходимости оказать экстренную поддержку или вообще спуститься и взять дело в свои руки.

Подробные схемы комплекса, информация о системе безопасности, постах охраны и прочем сильно упрощали задачу, но это не придавало уверенности. Не успокаивали и до скучного четко попадающие в расчётное время отчеты о продвижении по территории. Выработанная десятилетиями опыта интуиция подсказывала Оцелоту, что гладко операция не пройдет.

И когда после рассредоточения по этажам одна пара не отчиталась в условленное время, он не стал ждать срока тревоги и вызвал их сам.

— Семь и восемь, доложите статус.

Тишина. Оцелот повторил, и опять не получил ответа. 

— Всем группам, статус.

— Первый, контроль периметра.

— Второй, контроль точки входа.

— Третий и четвертый, подходим к кабинету следователя.

— Пятый, прикрываю третьего и четвёртого.

Шестой не ответил. Он вовремя отчитался о прикрытии седьмого и восьмого минуту назад, но теперь молчал.

— Девять и десять, сто двадцать метров до цели, видим охрану. 

— Девять и десять, — ответил Оцелот. — Включить маскировку, радиомолчание до зачистки. Остальным действовать по плану, повышенная готовность.

Оцелот отпустил кнопку рации и выругался про себя. Не отвечающая тройка выполняла второстепенную задачу и могла просто не иметь возможности говорить в данный момент, но это был тревожный знак. Очень плохо, что на организацию качественного контроля не хватило времени, особенно на дистанционный видеоконтроль.

Холодок прошёл по спине, когда третий и четвертый отчитались о проникновении в кабинет, но прикрывающий их пятый не отозвался.

— Это четвёртый, кто-то идёт сюда, — тихо проговорил оперативник в рацию, и это было последнее, что было слышно от них с пятым.

Оцелот нервно проверил работу приемника, прослушивающего переговоры охраны комплекса, но оттуда по-прежнему доносились только редкие диалоги скучающих постовых. Тревоги не было слышно, в доступных с его ракурса окнах не было никакого необычного движения. 

Первый и второй отчитались, что на их постах всё чисто. Остальные по-прежнему не отвечали.

Оцелот достал телефон, чтобы вызвать связного.

— Эй, я просил не звонить мне сюда до… до конца… кхем… фильма, — неуклюже сморозил далёкий от шпионских игр мелкий чиновник.

— Что у вас там происходит? — процедил сквозь зубы Оцелот.

— А? Да всё тихо, как обычно… А что-то не так?

— Просто проверяю, чтоб не расслаблялся. Продолжаем по плану.

— Да, конечно.

Оцелот повесил трубку. И уже был готов командовать оставшимся на связи перегруппировку и запускать один из экстренных планов, как из рации донесся голос:

— Девятый и десятый, подходы зачищены, мы в камере. Клиент опознан, но не в сознании. Проверяем… чёрт! Он мёртв!

— Блядь… — прохрипел Оцелот и уже начал представлять, как за это всё заплатит связной. — Вам всё равно придётся избавиться от тела.

— Да, знаем. Подождите… нет, это херня какая-то. Он мёртв уже не меньше трёх дней. Вы говорили, его взяли живым позавчера? Этого не мо…

Рация пшикнула и звук оборвался.

— Девятый, десятый, отвечайте! — Оцелот нервно шарил прицелом мимо окон, но хоть это и была самая удобная точка в округе, нужную часть здания отсюда было не увидеть.

— Хм, значит вас минимум десять, — кто-то незнакомый проговорил в рацию немного манерным и крайне самодовольным голосом. — Спасибо за информацию, — незнакомец выдержал почти театральную паузу и добавил с хорошо читаемой насмешкой и вызовом: — Старик.

— Да кто ты, блядь, такой?! — Оцелот позволил себе вспышку ярости: если этот ублюдок был достаточно самоуверен, чтобы вместо тихого и чистого завершения своей работы начать диалог с врагом, возможно, он выдаст себя в этом диалоге. И тут же переключился на личные каналы, как он надеялся, ещё оставшихся в строю бойцов: — Первый, второй, тревога класс три.

— Хм, если ты до сих пор не догадался, значит теряешь хватку. Мне очень жаль, разбирайся с этим дерьмом сам, — рация пшикнула, и, похоже, незнакомец больше не собирался отвечать.

У Оцелота вспыхнула одна единственная версия, но нет — это никак не мог быть Элай. Совсем не тот голос. И он не мог быть настолько хорош. Ведь не мог?

“К чёрту! Хочешь сделать хорошо — сделай сам,” — подумал Оцелот и спустился по заготовленной верёвке, чтобы тут же сесть на электромопед и почти бесшумно, но очень быстро обогнуть бетонную стену, обнесенную колючей проволокой, оказавшись у точки входа — площадки для погрузки и разгрузки. Охрана крепко спала под транквилизаторами, на входной двери дважды моргнула зеленая точка лазерного прицела первого, оповещая, что всё чисто. Второй встретил его в зале временного хранения и остался охранять этот выход. В чём, как понял Оцелот, продвигаясь дальше, не было особой необходимости: все встреченные им охранники были мертвы. Он нашёл шестого на его позиции у входа на лестницу, со свернутой шеей. Заходить на второй этаж проверить седьмого и восьмого не было ни времени, ни смысла. Он бегом направился выше, к тюремному блоку.

Повернув в коридор, ведущий к одиночным камерам, он увидел на другом конце две движущиеся фигуры — быстрее, чем успел о чём-либо подумать, он выхватил револьвер и дважды выстрелил. Никто не упал. Косая тень подсказала, что противники успели укрыться за углом. Но если вспомнить направление их движения, их цель находилась как минимум на другом конце просвета, так что Оцелоту достаточно было просто подождать, пока кто-то из них решится на рывок.

Так и вышло, но…

Один что-то сказал негромко. Второй возразил уже достаточно громко, чтобы можно было расслышать:

— Но… Босс!

Нет. Да не может этого, нахер, быть.

— Да справлюсь я с ним! — прозвучал ответ, сдобренный ярким британским акцентом, и тот, что был выше и шире, практически швырнул на другую сторону прохода того, что был поменьше, одновременно обогнув угол и стреляя в Оцелота. Тому пришлось сдать назад, и теперь уже самому укрыться за углом.

Вот эти двое точно были Оскар — кем бы он на самом деле ни был, — и Браво — он же Элай. Оскар, похоже, успешно делал ноги, а вот Элай…

— Сука! — процедил Оцелот, когда через жалкое мгновение высунулся из укрытия и увидел, что противник преодолел уже треть коридора.

По умолчанию решение идти в лобовую в таком ограниченном пространстве выглядело максимально идиотским, но спустя три выстрела идиотом уже чувствовал себя Оцелот: скорость и хаотичность передвижений Элая не соответствовала никаким известным ему маневрам уклонения, так что пришлось выйти из-за угла полностью и достать второй револьвер, чтобы прижать ублюдка. Но тот успел среагировать и прыгнул в сторону — прямо в окно, разбивая стекло выставленным вперёд пистолетом.

Что тоже было крайне глупым решением. Единственным человеком, способным спрыгнуть с четвертого этажа и не получить малосовместимые с жизнью травмы, на памяти Оцелота была Квайет — да и ту можно было назвать человеком только условно. 

Видимо, адреналин внезапной схватки притупил разум, и в порыве любопытства Оцелот подбежал к разбитому окну — и тут же увидел летящий ему в лицо ботинок. Каким-то образом Элай разглядел выступ под окном, зацепился за него и сообразил, что желание посмотреть на его распластанное на асфальте тело будет отличной приманкой. Неплохо, очень неплохо. 

Реакции Оцелота хватило только на то, чтобы принять удар не в челюсть, а в плечо, но сила всё равно была достаточной, чтобы он отлетел к противоположной стене. Пока Оцелот ловил равновесие и вскидывал револьверы, Элай успел низко приземлиться, развернуться и оттолкнуться от земли, сокращая дистанцию, так что стрелять уже не было никакого смысла. Чтобы уклониться от апперкота, Оцелот метнулся в сторону и попытался нацелить-таки револьвер: вблизи Элай излучал мощь несущегося на полной скорости паровоза, так что тягаться с ним в рукопашную было плохой идеей — а вот пара пуль в упор притормозит даже его. Но промахнувшись и врезавшись коленом в стену, Элай не подал ни единого признака боли, а просто использовал это колено как опору, чтобы провернуться и нанести удар локтем сверху. Этот удар выбил из Оцелота дух, и он не видел, куда рефлекторно выпустил четыре пули, пока мир делал сальто вокруг него. Зато почувствовал пинок в бок и пол под спиной. Стабильная картина мира вернулась, когда Элай оказался сверху, левым ботинком прижимая запястье Оцелота к полу, правым коленом упираясь ему в грудь, а правой рукой выворачивая его второе запястье, заставляя выронить оружие. 

— Пиздец ты постарел, — тяжело выдохнул Элай. На его лице, обрамлённом растрепанными волосами, слишком длинными для военного, сияла дикая улыбка. По лбу стекала пара струек крови: видимо он рассек-таки голову осколками стекла. Он схватил сначала один револьвер и выкинул его в окно, потом привстал, чтобы так же наступить на второе запястье, и выкинул второй. 

— Я отпущу тебя. Просто из уважения к старшим, — Элай встал, повернулся и пошел прочь. Не оборачиваясь и совершенно не обращая внимания на глубокую багровую борозду на бедре от прошедшей по касательной пули.

Оцелот несколько секунд просто продолжал так лежать и смотреть в потолок, прежде чем начать подниматься и собирать с пола свою растоптанную гордость. Похоже, он сильно ошибался на счёт этого близнеца. Парень был чертовски хорош.

Это был полный провал, но Оцелот не мог унять восторженную улыбку и успокоить бешено колотящееся сердце. Давно ему не было так весело.

  


**2.**

  


По крайней мере привычка включать в план необходимость ликвидации последствий в случае провала наконец-то окупилась: вся вина легла на незадачливого связного, чьё предательство оказалось более громкой и интересной темой, чем какие-то сгоревшие бумажки. Удивительным образом затерялась даже история с вполне реальным несвежим трупом ЦРУшника, которая сильно волновала Оцелота.

Как ни крути, выходило, что Фоксхаунд был в курсе подставы и хорошо подготовился, чтобы одновременно и выполнить свою миссию, и увернуться от пули, и показать средний палец своим манипуляторам. И прежде чем держать ответ перед “хозяевами”, Оцелоту предстояло докопаться до истины.

Для начала — узнать, наконец, всё возможное о нынешнем Фоксхаунде и его агентах. Расплывчатые путанные данные больше его не устраивали, пора было трясти источники с особым уровнем допуска.

Забавно, что даже всемогущие Патриоты не могли без проблем добраться до подобной информации: досье такого уровня секретности по-прежнему хранились только на бумаге, и чтобы узнать место и коды, надо было решить запутанную головоломку. И хоть на это понадобилось несколько недель унылой слежки, дешёвого шантажа, угроз и исследований, но в конце концов Оцелот был в двух шагах от цели.

Он был не в восторге от сотрудничества с пусть лучшей в штате, но всё же командой грабителей, но результат того стоил: по окончании чётко слаженной командной работы у него за пазухой была пачка досье, а у преступников — приятная сумма на счетах. И никто не собирался видеть друг друга когда-либо ещё в жизни.

Обходными путями на случай слежки Оцелот добрался до своей конспиративной квартиры, закрыл за собой дверь и, не снимая верхней одежды, направился к столу, чтобы поскорее изучить доставшиеся с таким трудом документы.

— Спасибо за то, что облегчил нам работу, — послышался сзади голос и тихий щелчок снятого с предохранителя пистолета. В отражении в стеклянных дверцах шкафа Оцелот увидел вышедшего из тени Элая, направляющего на него оружие. — Даже не пытайся выкручиватся, — Элай кивнул в сторону окна. На опущенных жалюзи едва подрагивала красная точка. Термический прицел, скорее всего. Видит даже через стену, а лазерный указатель так, для наглядности.

Оцелот вздохнул.

— Могу я сесть?

— Только руки держи на виду.

Оцелот развернулся и сел в кресло.

— Ну, здравствуй, Эл… — но был прерван резким вскриком:

— Не произноси это имя!

— Ох, ну прости. Не знаю, как тебя называть сейчас. “Браво”?

— Браво сгодится, — Элай свободной рукой нажал на кнопку рации у наушника. — Виски, держи его на мушке. — Получив, очевидно, подтверждение в ответ, он убрал пистолет в набедренную кобуру и сел на край стола. Открыл верхнюю папку, заинтересованно поднял бровь.

— И зачем тебе это? Как будто ты не знаешь своих подчинённых, — спросил Оцелот, расслабляясь в кресле. Он знал, что в отряде есть первоклассный снайпер, так что бой уже был проигран. Но можно было надеяться ещё немного повальсировать, чтобы попробовать узнать что-то интересное.

— Да, знаю. И это, — Элай перевернул ещё одну страницу досье, — последнее, что отделяет меня от гарантии, что знать это буду только я. Могу поспорить, ты сейчас очень жалеешь, что не прочитал всё сразу.

Оцелот без особого труда сохранил нейтральное выражение лица, несмотря на едкий всплеск досады: он действительно лишь бегло взглянул на несколько страниц, чтобы убедиться, что это именно то, за чем он охотился. В ситуации, когда максимальный уровень паранойи был самым разумным, рисковать лишний раз очень не хотелось. Но чтобы это убежище было скомпрометировано, несмотря на все предосторожности — это уже было слишком. Когда к обрывкам информации, которые он успел увидеть, начал прибавляться анализ всех моментов, где он мог ошибиться, и какими способностями должны обладать обставившие его агенты, желание получить ответы стало невыносимым. Он слишком поздно поймал себя на том, что жадно смотрит на стопку документов на столе, и, отведя взгляд, увидел, как самодовольно улыбается заметивший это Элай.

— Ты, видимо, считал меня идиотом.

— Если честно, до недавнего времени да, — прямо ответил Оцелот. Это, конечно, было некоторым преувеличением, но он никогда не возлагал особых надежд на Элая. Всё потому, как хорошо и послушно тот выполнял свою работу, спокойно сносил всё дерьмо, что нередко приходилось получать вместо благодарности за службу, и исправно шёл по дорожке, которую ему выбирали те, кому было выгодно иметь под рукой эффективное и хорошо контролируемое живое оружие. А ведь когда-то темперамент двенадцатилетнего Белого Мамбы не удавалось усмирить даже Биг Боссу.

— Похоже, искусство дезинформации ты освоил не хуже CQC, — добавил Оцелот одобрительно.

— Что же, приятно получить от тебя комплимент, но с этим пора заканчивать, — Элай встал, сходил за кейсом к стене, у которой прятался в тени ранее, и стал складывать в него документы. — Я не собираюсь раскрывать все свои карты в пафосном монологе, но если у тебя есть пожелания на тему способа смерти, я готов выслушать. Если вдруг твои хозяева держат в заложниках твою жену или собаку, готов устроить так, чтобы они не пострадали из-за твоих ошибок. Я же не зверь в конце концов.

Оцелот хмыкнул, вспомнив примерное число трупов за одну только ночь их предыдущей встречи. Пацан слишком много болтал и слишком наслаждался собой. Он как будто зачем-то тянул время: или поддержка снайпера была блефом и ещё есть шанс отбиться, или…

Оцелот встал — достаточно плавно, чтобы это не расценивалось как нападение, но и достаточно решительно, чтобы не выглядело, будто ему есть чего опасаться. Сделал шаг вперед, положил руку на стол рядом с кейсом и, посмотрев Элаю в глаза, сказал низким спокойным голосом:

— Я бы предпочел умереть не сегодня и не в ближайшее время.

На своих ковбойских каблуках он был немного выше, а уверенности хватило бы, чтобы заставить сдать назад танк, но Элай не шелохнулся — только перестал улыбаться и слегка нахмурился.

— Не пытайся запугать меня, дед, — он закрыл кейс, и автоматический запирающий механизм тихо прожужжал. Оцелот находился достаточно близко, чтобы уловить едва слышные вибрации из наушника. Элай нажал кнопку и ответил:

— У меня всё под контролем. Так ведь? — и вопросительно посмотрел на Оцелота. Тот сделал шаг назад, скрестил руки на груди и кивнул.

Снайпер не был блефом. Понятно.

— Ладно, хватит ломать комедию, сопляк, — было необходимо как-то ответить на “деда”. Провокация удалась: Элай нервно дернулся, но не стал отвечать. — Если бы ты хотел убить меня, ты бы это давно сделал. Ты отлично продемонстрировал свое превосходство, я отлично продемонстрировал, что мне насрать. Предлагаю заканчивать заигрывания.

Элай вздохнул, взял кейс в руку, немного помолчал — видимо, подбирая слова, — потом резко повернулся к Оцелоту и сказал:

— Короче, переходи на мою сторону.

Что-то будто щелкнуло на границе сознания, и Оцелот, не раздумывая ни секунды, ответил коротко:

— Окей.

  


**3.**

  


Прежде чем продолжить разговор, Элай дошел до входной двери и отдал кейс с документами кому-то из своих людей. Оцелот решил рискнуть и раздвинуть две полоски жалюзи, чтобы проверить снайпера — и быстрее, чем мог бы успеть засечь засидку, получил засвет лазерным целеуказателем в глаз, что заставило его рефлекторно зажмуриться и поверить, что с него и правда не сводят глаз, и что стоит отойти от окна и спокойно ждать.

— Что же… прежде чем мы пожмём руки, должен предупредить: я не знаю, как руководство примет эту идею. И сколько я смогу тебе платить, если вообще смогу выбить бюджет на перебежчика. И о допусках можешь забыть, — немного суетливо изложил свои мысли Элай.

— Почему не оформить меня в штат? — Оцелот прекратил пинать носком сапога край ковра и поднял глаза на Элая. Тот выглядел раздраженным.

— Это шутка такая? Как будто ты не знаешь протоколы. Крайним оптимизмом будет надеяться, что тебя не запрут в допросной комнате на пару месяцев.

— Или ты можешь просто направить рекрутинговый запрос, и я гарантирую, что ты не получишь отказа.

— Запрос куда?!

— Ну, в ЦРУ или АНБ, не знаю, что тебе больше по душе, — скучающим тоном разъяснил Оцелот, а сам на самом деле развлекался, наблюдая за сбитым с толку собеседником.

— Ты так говоришь, как будто ты… Подожди, то есть…

— Ага.

— Хм, это упрощает дело. Но мне нужно знать, кого просить. Не могу же я написать “ну знаете, такой дед-ковбой с револьверами, кликуха Оцелот, также известен как Шалашовка”…

— Шалашаска, — стиснув зубы поправил Оцелот.

— Пофиг. В общем, мне нужно имя, конкретный отдел, вот это всё. Лучше в ЦРУ, моё начальство их больше любит. И надеяться, что перевод одобрят.

— Одобрят. Мне всё равно придётся сообщить моим, как ты выразился, хозяевам, что я внедряюсь в Фоксхаунд. Они всё устроят.

— Ну да, ну да, и они должны будут верить, что ты работаешь на них, а я — что на меня. Ты прям со всех сторон прикрыт.

Оцелот развел руками.

— В этой профессии, чтобы дойти до права назваться “дед”, без этого даже в офисе не выжить.

— Ну, без месяцев в допросной, но тебе всё равно придётся очень, очень постараться, чтобы заслужить мое доверие.

— И нахрена я тебе тогда? Для острых ощущений?

Элай вздохнул.

— Если не считать банального “держи врагов ближе”… Стыдно признавать, но у нас полная жопа с качественной разведкой.

Оцелот откинулся в кресле и удивлённо поднял брови:

— Да не пизди. Вы смогли узнать о подставе и выследить меня. Если ты это называешь “жопа”, то я явно не подхожу на эту вакансию.

— Пфф, — Элай махнул рукой. — Следить за тобой начиная с той самой встречи потребовало столько ресурсов, что я вот настолько близок к расследованию о растрате, — он поднес к прищуренным глазам сведенные почти до касания указательный и большой палец.

— А подстава?

Элай пожал плечами.

— Надо быть полным дегенератом, чтобы не заподозрить неладное, когда работа внезапно становится очень грязной. От того последнего задания вовсе несло дерьмом на милю. А я предпочитаю не лезть в дерьмо без защитного костюма и страховки.

“Интуиция, паранойя и достаточно решимости, чтобы действовать по велению нутра. Он мне начинает нравиться,” — про себя отметил Оцелот. И почувствовал, как внутри пробуждается забытое ощущение энтузиазма и любопытства: хотелось узнать больше, изучить этого настолько непохожего на своё досье человека. Понять, что ещё он упустил, пока считал, что Элай не стоит особого внимания.

Эта работа обещала стать ещё интереснее.

  


Но вместо этого, сразу после завершения всех бюрократических проволочек и официального оформления в Фоксхаунд, Оцелот как будто с разгону въехал в болото. Элай сразу же поставил его во главе команды разведчиков и аналитиков и свалил на него всю работу по части информационного обеспечения. Почти сразу стало ясно, что определение “полная жопа” было весьма точным. И если поначалу это вызвало азарт, то очень скоро Оцелот почуял в происходящем наёбку. Он бы понял раньше, если бы привычка делать всё как следует (особенно пока тебе ещё не слишком доверяют) не столкнулась с чёрной дырой недостатка ресурсов, всасывающей всё его время и силы без остатка.

Так что на следующий же день, проследив и дождавшись, когда Элай точно будет у себя в кабинете, он решительно прошагал по коридору к чёрной двери без таблички и вошёл без стука. Не теряя времени на приветствия и поклоны, он подошёл к столу и спокойно, но твёрдо сказал: “Нам нужно поговорить”, но Элай никак не отреагировал, продолжив что-то читать на компьютере. Оцелот сжал и разжал челюсти, раздраженный приступом колючего зуда где-то в затылке, преследующего его с самого этого назначения, а также молчаливым напоминанием об обязательной даже наедине субординации. Он вложил в свой тон всё свое недовольство и сквозь зубы добавил: “Босс”.

— Ладно, — Элай поднял глаза на Оцелота и взглядом указал на гостевое кресло напротив. — Садись. Сейчас, минуту. — Он ещё пару раз кликнул мышкой, шлёпнул “ввод” на клавиатуре и наконец-то повернулся к собеседнику. Справа за его спиной зажужжал принтер. — Что?

— Мне нужно больше людей.

Элай с идеальным равнодушием настоящего большого начальника поднял бровь.

— По моим наблюдениям, вы с командой отлично справляетесь.

— Я с командой. Ага. С очень большим перевесом в сторону “я”, — Оцелот наклонился вперед. — Я могу делать работу пятерых человек. Без проблем. Но восемьдесят процентов этой работы могут делать обычные следователи и аналитики. Оставшиеся двадцать процентов могу делать только я и ещё человека три-четыре на Земле.

Элай слушал это с выражением лица родителя, которому ребёнок рассказывает о крайней необходимости покупки нового набора “лего”.

— В общем, — Оцелот чуть сбавил напор и сел прямее. — Ты можешь выделить мне больше людей, или я могу обратиться к собственным ресурсам извне, — он откинулся в кресле и скрестил руки на груди.

Похоже, это подействовало. Элай немного отклонился и повернулся в кресле, потёр переносицу и лоб — теперь, когда контровой свет из окна за спиной не погружал его лицо в тень, можно было разглядеть покрасневшие глаза и нездоровый оттенок кожи вокруг них. Он встал, достал свеженапечатанные листы из принтера и наконец-то ответил, уже без маски отстраненного должностного превосходства:

— Наш бюджет и так трещит по швам. Не только у тебя такие проблемы. Но я над этим работаю. Вот, — он протянул Оцелоту распечатки. — Как раз для этого дела. Мне нужны досье на этих людей. Личные, не рабочие. Семья, друзья, явные и тайные пристрастия, вот это всё.

— Окей, без проблем, — ответил Оцелот, принимая несколько листов бумаги и с ходу замечая несколько знакомых имен.

— И я надеюсь, про аутсорс — это был шантаж или шутка. Никакого, блядь, аутсорса.

— Да, Босс, — Оцелот заготовил ещё несколько козырей для этого разговора, но решил приберечь их на случай более серьезного конфликта. — Нужна ли вам ещё какая-то помощь в этом деле?

— Только досье, этого достаточно, — Элай махнул рукой, сел обратно и собирался вернуться к работе за компьютером, но увидел, что Оцелот как-то не собирается уходить. — Что-то ещё?

— Вообще-то да. Я понимаю, работы очень много, но я всё-таки надеялся, что меня как-то официально представят вашему элитному кругу избранных. Я приблизительно в курсе, кто есть кто: здоровяк и “Оскар”, — он сделал акцент на этом имени, — даже здороваются со мной. Леди-снайпер я видел всего раз издалека, так что не ясно… И я точно знаю, что есть ещё один, но даже отдаленно не в курсе, кто это может быть — а мы всё-таки коллеги! — Оцелот снова почувствовал зуд в затылке, в этот раз сильный, почти что физическое жжение.

— Ты, наверное, ещё и те досье прочитать хочешь? — спросил Элай, но взгляд его вдруг стал каким-то отвлеченным, будто он параллельно что-то слушал по рации, хотя не похоже, чтобы у него были даже скрытые наушники: Оцелот отлично умел распознавать микрореакции на поступающий звуковой сигнал, даже если крохотный динамик был практически вшит в ухо у самой барабанной перепонки.

— Буду честен, я жду этого с того момента, как сказал вам “да”, — Оцелот положил руки на подлокотники кресла, а лодыжку одной ноги закинул на колено другой. Зуд в голове предрекал атомную мигрень.

— Логичное требование. Не уверен, что ещё доверяю тебе достаточно… но я готов рискнуть. Но сначала мне придётся тебя обыскать.

Оцелот вопросительно поднял бровь. Элай развел руками. Оцелот пожал плечами, кивнул и встал, положив распечатки на стол. Когда Элай обошёл стол и приблизился к нему — послушно расставил ноги и поднял руки.

Не прошло и двадцати секунд, как на столе оказались два револьвера, кастет, выкидной нож, дерринджер на два патрона и ещё один на четыре, а также очень необычно и очень угрожающе выглядящий мультитул и пара миниатюрных шприцев с неизвестной жидкостью.

Когда обыск был закончен, Элай снова обошёл стол и сел в своё кресло.

— И? — спросил Оцелот.

— Сейчас принесут. А пока что я представлю тебя одному из нас, — Элай указал рукой на угол у входа в кабинет, где стояла вешалка для верхней одежды.

С крючка для шляп поднялся в воздух противогаз и поплыл по воздуху, увлекая за собой висящее ниже пальто. Оцелот вздрогнул от неожиданности. Через мгновение внутри пальто и противогаза материализовался очень высокий и худой человек, как будто он всё это время и был здесь… парящий сантиметрах в двадцати над полом. Зуд в голове прекратился.

— Простите, Босс, ничего не выходит, — произнёс человек голосом, искаженным маской. — Мне едва удается перенаправить его внимание.

— Это Психо Мантис. Вы пересекались, очень давно, — представил его Элай.

— Ох! Очень приятно снова встретиться, — Оцелот наконец-то подобрал последнюю часть пазла и понял, кто перед ним. А также причину мучивших его головных болей: очень давно установленный имплант для противостояния возможным телепатическим атакам наконец-то оказался полезен, хоть и не без побочных эффектов. Он протянул руку.

— Не разделяю вашей радости, — ответил Мантис, но руку пожал. Чёрная и коричневая кожа их перчаток типично скрипнула при контакте. По завершении ритуального жеста он отдалился и завис в расслабленной позе под потолком у шкафа-картотеки.

Дверь открылась, и без стука вошёл кто-то из рядовых оперативников, молча положил на стол уже знакомый кейс и так же молча вышел, закрыв за собой дверь. Взгляд его казался невероятно пустым, как у сомнамбулы.

Заметка Элая, что эти досье можно только прочитать один раз, не копировать и не конспектировать, не смутила: даже не обладая фотографической памятью от природы, упорными тренировками Оцелот сумел приблизиться к этой способности, насколько было возможно. Так что неторопливо пролистать несколько папок ему вполне хватило, чтобы понять, с кем он теперь будет иметь дело.

Снайпер Волф: женщина-снайпер, способная сравниться в навыках с уже легендарной на этот момент Квайет. Возможно, умеет на особом уровне общаться с волками.

Вулкан Рейвен: специалист по тяжёлой артиллерии, а также общается с духами. И с воронами.

Декой Октопус: мастер маскировки и имитации, может скопировать человека до мельчайших деталей и даже проходить биометрические замки. И ему для этого нужно много крови объекта копирования… стрёмно, но не так уж странно в такой компании. Наконец-то объясняет трюк с ЦРУ-шником.

Психо Мантис: телепатия, телекинез. Ни добавить, ни убавить.

Револьвер Оцелот: читать про себя обычно довольно интересно, но кто бы ни составлял это досье, явно делал это на отъебись. Великолепный стрелок, опытный разведчик, шпион и мастер допросов — вот вкратце и всё досье.

Закрыв последнюю папку и положив всё обратно в кейс, Оцелот всё же остался недоволен.

— Уж простите, Босс, но мне всё-таки интересно: а где же ваше досье?

— Как будто оно тебе нужно, — пожал плечами Элай.

— Ладно я, а остальные?

— О, ты думаешь, ты такой особенный. С каждым из этого круга у меня есть своя история и свои поводы друг другу доверять. И все знают, что разглашение информации о прошлом строго запрещено.

— И вас все называют просто “командир” или “босс”?

— Да.

— И вас это устраивает?

— Вполне.

— Официально называться “Босс”, хоть это и отсылает к Биг Боссу и его предшественнице?

— Я… я не… у меня есть официальный псевдоним и позывной.

Оцелот от души насладился этим моментом замешательства Элая, и продолжил гнуть свою линию:

— И какой же?

Элай сжал зубы и как будто что-то негодующе прорычал, Мантис хрюкнул, пытаясь подавить смех.

— Вам придётся сказать, Босс, — выдавил из себя Мантис.

— Это была не моя идея, — процедил Элай и сжал кулаки.

Оцелот уже не знал, как справиться с интригой и просто вопросительно взмахнул руками.

— Ликвид. Снейк, — констатировал наконец Элай.

— Не вижу ничего такого уж плохого. Как Солид Снейк, только вроде как наоборот, — задумчиво ответил Оцелот. — Традиционный позывной для лучшего бойца в этом отряде.

— Никогда не называй меня “Снейк”, — прошипел Элай, и не только его тон, но и весь язык тела выражал максимальный уровень угрозы.

— А если просто “Ликвид”?

Элай на пару секунд смутился, явно не готовый к такому предложению.

— Это тупо, но сойдёт, — пробормотал он.

— Называй его “Босс”, и всё будет заебись, — тихо посоветовал Мантис, подплывший чуть ближе.

— Я понял, Босс. Пойду займусь работой, — Оцелот взял распечатки со стола и направился к выходу. И тут обратил внимание, что на вешалке висит пальто Элая… то есть Ликвида, как его стоило называть теперь. Такое же, как у Мантиса. И, как он теперь вспоминал, такое же, как он видел у Оскара-Октопуса. Он обернулся, и, указав на пальто, спросил:

— А мне такое выдадут?

— Вообще-то да. У портного уже есть твои мерки, он работает, — ответил Ликвид, уже погрузившийся в свой компьютер.

— Отлично, — с удовлетворением заключил Оцелот.

  


**4.**

  


Срок, к которому Ликвид потребовал досье, значился “послезавтра в обед”. И хоть Оцелот справился раньше, но баловать начальника ранними результатами он не хотел, поэтому чисто из вежливости он постучался в дверь офиса за пятнадцать минут до оговоренного времени.

Приглушенное “да” означало разрешение войти, и он с порога начал излагать резюме:

— Я положил сверху самых непростых ребят, у остальных всё довольно банально.

— Ага, положи на стол, — услышал Оцелот в ответ и на секунду застыл в замешательстве. Он не сразу узнал стоящего перед ним человека: Ликвид стоял перед прислонённым к стеллажу тонким высоким зеркалом, в великолепном, явно сшитом на заказ костюме. Обычно едва ли расчесанные утром и отпущенные на свободу растрепанные волосы теперь были забраны в аккуратный хвост на затылке, лицо — так гладко выбрито, как это бывает только после похода в салон. Образ дополняли бутафорские очки в модной дизайнерской оправе. И как будто этого было недостаточно, что-то случилось с его манерой речи.

— Что? Это уже слишком? — спросил Ликвид, заметив замешательство Оцелота, и снял очки. Его жёсткий британский акцент пропал без следа, он говорил как типичный американец. И это звучало очень естественно.

— Да, слишком, — согласился Оцелот, разглядывая костюм, который был чересчур дорогим для простого “выхода в свет с друзьями”, но и недостаточно соответствовал строгим канонам классики в конструкции и выборе тканей, чтобы быть костюмом для выступления в сенате или для похорон. — Вы женитесь, Босс?

— Надеюсь, нет, — как будто пошутил Ликвид, поправляя слишком тугой воротничок рубашки. — Я иду на какой-то ебучий бал для больших шишек, чтобы выбить нам бюджет побольше.

Это вполне сходилось со списком, который пришлось изучить Оцелоту. Большие шишки в военно-промышленном комплексе и политике.

— Можно мне с вами?

— Нет? — удивлённо обернулся Ликвид, но тут же вернулся к зеркалу и попыткам комфортно разместить удушающий воротник на шее. — Может, если бы ты был лет на тридцать моложе и женщиной…

— Рубашка вам мала, — автоматически заметил Оцелот.

— Ух, — недовольно выдохнул Ликвид и начал расстёгивать пуговицы. Похоже, он сильно волновался, потому что тут же оторвал верхнюю пуговицу, ещё одна отлетела на груди, когда он резко обернулся, инстинктивно пытаясь увидеть, куда покатилась первая. — Сука! — в негодовании он просто дёрнул и сорвал с себя рубашку, не обращая внимания на ещё несколько не выдержавших такую ярость пуговиц. Сняв её вместе с пиджаком и бросив это на своё кресло, он взял со стола одну из нескольких вешалок, укрытых целлофановыми чехлами.

— Эта должна быть побольше. Никогда не понимал, как выбирать размер, — он принялся распечатывать и примерять её.

— Могу проконсультировать на эту тему, — промурлыкал Оцелот, не зная, чему поражаться сильнее: потрясающей физической форме Ликвида, его безупречной имитации американского акцента или тому, насколько ему плевать на присутствие в комнате кого-то из подчинённых, пока он снимает штаны, чтобы заправить рубашку. Не то чтобы Оцелот был против этого зрелища, но это было поведение скорей рядового, привыкшего делить казарму с ещё несколькими десятками таких же как он, чем недоступного на своём пьедестале командира.

— Что с вашим акцентом?

— Британцев здесь принимают с недоверием. Особенно в высших военных кругах. Если это обеспечит нам хорошее финансирование, я могу быть кем угодно.

— Можно мне… помочь? — осторожно спросил Оцелот, не в силах больше наблюдать, как Ликвид мучает дорогой костюм руками, привыкшими затягивать ремни из стропы на штанах из кордуры.

— Да, пожалуйста, — кивнул Ликвид, ничуть не смущённый и не униженный подобным предложением. Похоже, его не волновала репутация и меряние социальными статусами, если при этом достигался выгодный всем результат.

Спустя едва ли пять минут помощи с деталями и аксессуарами и консультаций, как правильно вести себя в таком облачении, Ликвид преобразился: теперь он выглядел и держался совершенно, как один из тех, с кем ему предстояло общаться этим вечером.

— Ты хороший актёр, — отвесил искренний комплимент Оцелот.

— Спасибо. Поэтому я ещё жив.

— Нужна помощь с досье?

— Нет, я прочитаю по пути. — Ликвид выглянул в окно. — Моя машина уже здесь. Завтра можешь не приходить слишком рано, — он взял папку со стола и кивком указал на дверь. — Мне нужно запереть кабинет.

Оцелот послушно вышел вместе с ним и попрощался, когда пришла пора разминуться у двери, ведущей к лестнице на его этаж. Он смотрел вслед Элаю, идущему к лифтовому холлу, и испытывал странную тревогу оттого, как легко и уверенно этот пацан шёл на одну из самых сложных миссий в этом деле: окучивание важных шишек. Но как бы ни было велико желание поучаствовать и помочь, гораздо интереснее было увидеть, действительно ли он способен справиться сам.

  


На следующий день Оцелот с чистой совестью пришёл на работу после полудня, и был крайне удивлён, когда любопытства ради решил заглянуть в офис начальника — и ручка двери подалась под нажимом. Картина, которую он застал, вызвала море вопросов: в кабинете стоял густой запах перегара и сигарет, Ликвид, в расстёгнутой рубашке и без пиджака, с растрёпанными волосами и мешками, под глазами пил чай прямо из носика чайника. Более точной иллюстрации к понятию “британец в отчаяньи” было не придумать.

— О, ты наконец-то здесь, — он поставил чайник на стол, резким движением повернулся на стуле, схватил из принтера пачку листов и протянул Оцелоту. — Мне нужно узнать, где сейчас эти люди и их медицинские карты, по возможности.

Оцелот взял бумаги и спросил:

— Как прошёл вечер?

— Великолепно. Лучше, чем я надеялся.

— Вы вообще спали сегодня, босс?

Ликвид только махнул рукой.

— Это всё пока, у меня ещё много дел.

— Когда нужен результат?

— Чем быстрее, тем лучше, но дня три-четыре подождёт, — Ликвид уже начал перепечатывать что-то с оборванного клочка бумаги в компьютер, но тут же прервался и добавил: — И да. Это задание только для тебя. Вне протоколов. Считай это личной просьбой, — и вернулся к компьютеру.

— Хорошо, — ответил Оцелот и ушёл, оставляя начальника наедине с его маниакальным приступом.

Стоя за дверью, пробегая взглядом по списку имён и не находя никого знакомого, он думал, что пора бы позаботиться о скрытых камерах в ключевых точках — слишком уж тяготил недостаток информации. И как-то узнать, где Ликвид живёт, когда не ночует в комнате отдыха за тайной дверью в своём кабинете.

Размышления прервал знакомый зуд в затылке.

— Мантис, тварь, прекрати это! — выкрикнул он в пустоту. — Ты знаешь, что это неприятно.

— О, да. Знаю, — издевательски ответил Мантис, материализовавшийся рядом с ним, и опустился на землю, чтобы пешком войти в кабинет начальника.

“Но сначала найти того врача, который создал имплант, чтобы что-то сделать с побочными эффектами”, — мысленно добавил Оцелот в список необходимых дел, о которых размышлял ранее.

  


Справиться с заданием не составило труда: хватило доступа к основным гражданским базам данных. Но результаты вызвали у Оцелота беспокойство, так что он потратил ещё день на анализ данных и исследование вопроса. Результаты этого исследования вызвали ещё большее беспокойство, так что самое время было поделиться этим с начальником.

Которого не оказалось на рабочем месте. И который не ответил по личной связи. Пришлось буквально наворачивать круги по зданию и спрашивать всех встречных. Пока он не наткнулся на курящего на лестнице Октопуса, который наконец-то смог предположить, что “кажется, он шёл в спортзал около часа назад”.

— Но он очень не любит, когда его тренировки прерывают! — крикнул Октопус вслед Оцелоту, который тут же направился вниз по лестнице в подвал.

Мало ли что он любит, личные дела посреди рабочего дня — слишком большая роскошь на этих должностях.

Пройдя через коридор мимо пары дверей, ведущих в раздевалки и душевые, Оцелот наконец увидел источник раздражающего шума, который услышал ещё от лестницы: из стоящей на лавке старой магнитолы кричала какая-то современная агрессивная музыка. Ритм нарушали звуки ударов и звяканье цепи: в противоположном углу зала Ликвид, облачённый в одни шорты и защитные бинты, избивал мешок.

Оцелот подошёл ближе. Судя по мокрым от пота, слипшимся в сосульки волосам, и смазанным (но, на взгляд, всё ещё способным свалить с ног неподготовленного противника) ударам, это уже продолжалось заметно дольше, чем стандартная программа для поддержания формы.

— Вали… Я занят… — едва перехватывая дыхание, бросил Ликвид и оступился, но тут же использовал момент нарушенного баланса, чтобы развернуться и всадить в мешок удар ногой такой силы, что из швов полетела опилочная пыль.

Оцелот сделал шаг назад.

Ликвид попытался поднять другую ногу и остановить начавший слишком сильно раскачиваться мешок, но потерял равновесие и упал задом на маты.

— Блядь… — прохрипел он. Пошатываясь, поднялся обратно на ноги и встал в стойку.

— Может, вам стоит передохнуть? — осторожно спросил Оцелот, разглядывая хорошо зажившую, но всё ещё яркую отметину на бедре Ликвида. Интересно, останется ли шрам? И кто оставил другие, уже едва видные шрамы?

— Может, тебе стоит пойти нахрен? Хочешь помочь — подержи мешок.

— Это я могу, — Оцелот снял портупею, пояс с кобурой и сапоги, зашёл на маты и взял мешок руками.

Ликвид нанёс несколько пристрелочных ударов, вынуждающих подстроиться и усилить хватку. Серия и пара добивающих — и пришлось немного согнуть колени и упереться в маты. Для человека, едва стоящего на ногах, Ликвид всё ещё бил ужасающе сильно, хоть техника уже и была на уровне драки в баре.

Ликвид чуть отошёл, выбирая новый ракурс для атаки, очень неприятно кашлянул и шмыгнул носом. Вытер пот из-под носа задней частью забинтованной ладони и размазал по щеке красную полосу.

— Вы в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросил Оцелот и отпустил мешок.

— Нормально…

— У вас кровь, — он на своём лице жестом обозначил, где.

— Бывает.

— Да, когда кто-то бьёт в ответ.

— Похер. Держи давай, — Ликвид снова встал в стойку, но струйка крови скользнула по губе и попала в рот. Он автоматически облизал губы и сморщился. — Блядь… Сука. Так, ладно, — он пошёл к стене, где висела аптечка, открыл её и взял рулон ваты.

— Не хотите говорить об этом, и ладно. Я просто хотел сообщить, что я нашёл.

— Стоило с этого начать, — Ликвид запрокинул голову, запихнул в нос кусочек скрученной ваты и поднял с лавки пульт, чтобы выключить музыку.

— На том приёме вы случаем не завели знакомство с Оливером Джейкобсом?

— Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Потому что все люди из вашего списка были добровольцами в нескольких особых отрядах во время Войны в Заливе. У большинства проблемы со здоровьем и одинаковый набор симптомов. А между прочим, те особые отряды были первым массовым испытанием проекта “Геном”, и названный Джейкобс сейчас рулит “Силами Специального Назначения Следующего Поколения”, которые на самом деле есть четвёртое поколение проекта.

— И ты знаешь, что это за проект? — Ликвид взял с пола полупустую бутылку с водой, открыл и выпил до дна за три больших глотка.

— Конечно. Старая история, все эти проекты… Очередная идиотская попытка создать армию идеальных солдат, используя ДНК Биг Босса.

— И когда ты собирался поведать об этом?!

— Например, сейчас, Босс, когда вы спросили — пожал плечами Оцелот. — Я знаю многое о многом.

— Что же. Ты угадал. Мы с этим Оливером теперь вроде как друзья, и он готов предоставить поддержку своего подразделения геном-солдат практически в любом деле. Так что нам не придётся расширять свою собственную базу оперативников.

— И вы устроили всё это за одну ночь? — Оцелот вопросительно поднял бровь.

— Ну, на тебя понадобилось десять минут, — Ликвид начал разматывать бинты.

На самом деле, секунд двадцать: если быть полностью честным с собой, Оцелот был продан уже тогда, когда Ликвид оставил его, побеждённого всухую, лежать в коридоре того тюремного комплекса. Но этого никому не стоило знать, так что он тут же парировал:

— И какое, напомни, превышение квартального бюджета?

— Стоившее того, — Ликвид посмотрел на показавшиеся из-под бинтов разбитые до багровых отметин костяшки и неразборчиво выругался себе под нос.

Оцелот не стал влезать, хоть и понимал, что такое не должно происходить с руками опытного бойца. Тревожный знак.

— Короче, через полчаса в моем кабинете со всеми документами. Свободен. Мне надо закончить заминку.

— Могу я порекомендовать душ? — вежливо предложил Оцелот, глядя на мокрые следы, оставленные бинтами на матах.

— Угх, мда… Через сорок минут.

  


**5.**

  


Оцелот был крайне рад договорённости о сотрудничестве с ССНСП и улучшением финансирования самого Фоксхаунда — да, как оказалось, Ликвид и с этой задачей разобрался. Это не только избавило от тупой рутины, но и дало Оцелоту возможность полноценно присоединиться к командному составу. Правда, вся пятёрка собиралась только на совещаниях для обсуждения стратегий сложных операций и для ежемесячного подведения итогов, на которых в основном Ликвид собирал у всех списки пожеланий, а потом пытался решить, кому в этот раз покупать новые игрушки. Непосредственно же управленческой деятельностью командир занимался фактически в одиночку: у него даже секретаря не было. Только постоянно маячивший где-то поблизости Мантис, который даже, вопреки первому впечатлению, выполнял довольно важную работу: лёгкую поверхностную корректировку поведения сотрудников. Оцелот оказался прав, когда (ещё не зная причины), подумал, что люди здесь неправдоподобно организованные и сосредоточенные. Он даже начал бояться привыкнуть к тому, что никто не распускает сплетни в курилке, не плетёт мелкие интриги и не говнит начальство просто из спортивного интереса.

И всё же Ликвиду очень не хватало хорошей правой руки. Оцелот естественным образом взял на себя эту функцию, как только командир поделился с ним своими идеями.

ССНСП были интересны Ликвиду не просто как выгодный союзник. Его очень волновала судьба первого поколения проекта “Геном”: огромное количество солдат добровольно прошли генную терапию, успешно отслужили свои сроки на Войне в Заливе, а вскоре после возвращения домой получили такой комплекс нарушений здоровья, что в честь этого назвали новый синдром. Непригодные больше к военной службе, они не только оказались никому не нужны, но и не могли получить адекватную помощь: даже без договора о неразглашении ни одна гражданская больница не помогла бы с такой фантастикой как генная терапия.

Целью было плавно набрать сеть информаторов в ССНСП и узнать, как была исправлена эта проблема в следующих поколениях. И, если это возможно, применить коррекцию на первом. Конечно же, при условии последующего найма в отряд. Все в выигрыше: люди вернут качество жизни и работу, в которой были хороши, Фоксхаунд — получит отменных и искренне верных солдат по минимальной цене.

И всё равно в этом всём было слишком много альтруизма. С харизмой Ликвида и способностями Мантиса они могли бы собрать армию фанатиков-зомби без труда, но все попытки Оцелота вытянуть хотя бы намек на скрытые мотивы натыкались на непробиваемую стену и едва угадываемый намёк на то, что здесь замешано что-то глубоко личное. Что тоже было крайне объяснимо для Ликвида, который в принципе существовал только благодаря тому, что некоторые люди однажды захотели поэкспериментировать с ДНК Биг Босса. Но всё ещё многовато альтруизма.

По крайней мере, это был долгосрочный и легко управляемый проект. Работа шла бодро и позволяла Оцелоту иметь достаточно времени, чтобы не только плавно докапываться до интересующей его истины, но и наконец-то вернуться к делам за пределами Фоксхаунда. А пока он был занят, там всё пошло наперекосяк: в АНБ очень хотели его участия в каких-то разбирательствах, касающихся Президента, в восточную Европу и Россию его с напором соскучившейся бабули зазывали контрагенты, а в верхушке Патриотов так обострились противоречия, что сама Ева собиралась приехать со дня на день. Самое время взять неделю работы вне офиса.

  


Недели, конечно же, едва хватило на дела первой необходимости: он не успел даже лично пересечься с Евой, но благо их план этого и не требовал. В любом случае, вернуться было необходимо хотя бы потому, что для значительного упрощения следующего шага ему требовалась помощь Мантиса.

Возможно, виной всему были пять перелётов за два дня, но атмосфера в штаб-квартире с порога показалась странной. Кабинет Ликвида был заперт изнутри, и дверь явно была заменена на новую, хоть и такой же модели. Да и стены рядом были наспех зашпаклёваны и покрашены. В читальном зале с небольшой библиотекой, где чаще всего ошивался Мантис, никого не было. Личные мобильные сдавались на проходной, пытаться дозвониться до кого-то по внутренней связи было довольно бесполезно, так что Оцелот вздохнул и пошел по уже привычному маршруту с этажа на этаж.

“Когда уже нам всем выдадут кодеки? Двадцать первый век на дворе, а мне всё ещё приходится говорить с людьми лично”.

К счастью, Снайпер Волф оказалась на своём месте.

— Привет, я всего на секунду, можешь, пожалуйста, вызвать ко мне Мантиса?

Из-за импланта Оцелот не мог пользоваться преимуществами телепатической связи, и ему пришлось привыкнуть просить об этом кого-то из ближнего круга.

— Нет, — к его удивлению ответила Волф, и, увидев его замешательство, пояснила: — Его, кажется, выгнали. Они с боссом вчера поругались.

— Что? Как?

— Очень сильно. Весь кабинет разнесли, — всегда одинаково меланхоличный тон Волф всё ещё немного раздражал Оцелота, привыкшего подмечать даже тщательно скрываемые эмоции. Но он по крайней мере знал, что она не имеет привычки шутить или издеваться: её вообще практически не интересовал внешний мир, пока тот не мешал ей заниматься любимым делом.

— Чёрт… Не знаешь, где он может быть?

Волф покачала головой.

— Ладно, спасибо, видимо, пойду поговорю с боссом.

— Только осторожно, он всё ещё очень не в духе. Все ходят по стеночке.

— Что за детский сад! — возмутился Оцелот, развернулся на каблуках и зашагал прочь. Иронично, что изначально он ожидал от Ликвида именно такого поведения, но быстро привык к тому, каким серьёзным и организованным лидером тот оказался.

  


Для начала он решил попробовать позвонить по внутренней связи. Это было правильным решением — Ликвид ответил практически сразу и без вопросов дал телефон и адрес, по которому можно было найти Мантиса.

— Он сделал что-то? Мне стоит быть осторожным? — спросил на всякий случай Оцелот.

— Нет, ему просто нужна пара выходных подальше отсюда, — голос Ликвида звучал спокойно, ничего необычного.

— Значит, вы не против, если я позаимствую его на день?

— Если он согласится, почему нет. Но завтра в одиннадцать я жду тебя на общем совещании.

— Понял. Отбой.

Оцелот положил трубку. На всякий случай проверил накопившиеся за неделю дела, убедился, что всё может подождать до завтра, и направился к выходу. Как бы ни хотелось выяснить подробности происшествия, текущее дело было очень срочным и гораздо важнее.

  


Мантис встретил его без обычной нарочитой неприязни и вообще держался как побитый пёс. Странно было видеть его в простой человеческой одежде вместо личной униформы, напоминающей БДСМ-костюм. Противогаз, однако, остался, но прохожие не оборачивались и не косились тайком: видимо, отводить от себя внимание людей настолько вошло у него в привычку, что уже не требовало сознательного контроля.

— Так я всё-таки не понял, у вас с боссом произошла разрушительная ссора или нет? — перешёл сразу к сути Оцелот.

— Нет, но по легенде для всех остальных — да.

— И с чего ты вдруг решил удостоить меня чести знать правду?

— Потому что ты и так знаешь обо мне больше, чем есть в любых досье, и мне нужен союзник на случай, если такое повторится.

Оцелот сделал более широкий шаг вперёд, повернулся и остановился перед Мантисом, заставив того тоже остановиться.

— Хочешь сказать, тебя всё ещё может поглотить чужой негатив?

— Обычно нет. Но мы с боссом слишком давно друг друга знаем, у нас абсолютное доверие, и я позволил себе слишком расслабиться. Не был готов.

— Что случилось?

— Он получил очень плохие новости, я был слишком близко. Это как резонанс, ловушка для нас обоих. Я смог вырваться только благодаря панике прибежавших на шум людей, — Мантис обернулся на чуть отставшего Оцелота, глаза за жёлтыми стёклами с подозрением сощурились. — Мне не нужно влезать тебе в голову, чтобы понять, что ты хочешь знать, что за новости. Тебе придётся спросить у него.

— Ладно, — пожал плечами Оцелот. Такая открытость со стороны Мантиса уже была из ряда вон выходящим событием. Не стоило давить и испытывать это доверие на прочность. — Чего ты от меня ждёшь, если это повторится?

— Иметь наготове хороший пистолет с транквилизаторами и уложить кого-то из нас прежде, чем мы тебя заметим.

— Без проблем. И какие шансы, что такое повторится?

— Высокие, — тихо ответил Мантис и отвернулся.

Оцелот немного помолчал, переваривая информацию.

— Значит, ты всё-таки не конченный мудак, тебе есть дело, по крайней мере, до одного человека.

— Если расскажешь кому-то, я убью тебя самым страшным способом, — с наигранной угрозой проговорил Мантис, и Оцелот почувствовал, как его рука против воли схватилась за револьвер в кобуре. — Ну так какое у тебя ко мне было дело?

— Надо расколоть пару крепких орешков максимально быстро и нежно, — облегчённо выдохнул Оцелот, ощущая, как телекинетические оковы спали с рук.

Разговор мгновенно перешёл на обсуждение целей.

  


На следующий день Оцелот терпеливо выдержал все совещания и обсуждения насущных рабочих вопросов, пока ему наконец не удалось остаться с Ликвидом наедине. Последний был настолько спокоен, что возникли подозрения, не влез ли он в аптечку Волф.

— Ты хотел что-то ещё? — спросил Ликвид, видя, что Оцелот не собирается уходить после того, как дверь в переговорную закрылась за последним человеком.

— Вообще-то да. Мантис мне всё рассказал.

— Не пытайся поймать меня на эту уловку из полицейских сериалов, — Ликвид постучал стопкой бумаг о стол, чтобы выровнять её и запихнуть в папку-конверт. — Он бы так не поступил.

— Но он поступил, босс. Он слишком беспокоится о вас, и можете не верить, но я тоже.

Ага. Пошла реакция. Оцелот и правда использовал базовый трюк, увековеченный даже в таком низком телевизионном жанре, как полицейские сериалы: веди себя так, будто всё знаешь, и цели не будет смысла продолжать страдать, сохраняя тайну. Правда, в реальности, особенно для работы с человеком, тренированным работать под прикрытием и выдерживать пытки, требовалось море уникальных навыков, чтобы чего-то добиться. И большая порция тупой удачи.

Удача, похоже, сопутствовала: видимо, Ликвид всё-таки ещё был поглощен эмоциями, и почти весь ресурс самоконтроля он потратил на утренние совещания, так что реакцией на реплику Оцелота была легко читаемая в языке тела вспышка страха и переход в оборону.

— Давай, я сэкономлю нам обоим время и спрошу, какова конечная цель твоего допроса?

— Моя конечная цель, — Оцелот почувствовал азарт игрока в покер, который сам не верит в свой блеф, но всё равно идёт ва-банк, — вместе найти альтернативное решение и не дать вам сдохнуть от неизвестной болезни.

И это была победа. Не надо было быть телепатом, чтобы ощутить хлынувшее от Ликвида цунами эмоций, которое он тщетно попытался скрыть, отвернувшись и бормоча под нос грязные ругательства в сторону Мантиса на африканском диалекте. Он гневно прошагал к двери и обернулся:

— Ко мне в кабинет.

Оцелот кивнул и проследовал за ним. Он, конечно, был рад тому, что его дикое предположение, сложенное из надёжных улик, сработало. Если бы не суть этого предположения…

  


Когда они вошли, Ликвид запер кабинет, включив режим повышенной секретности, и как только панель управления просигнализировала о готовности, повернулся к Оцелоту.

— Как много ты знаешь?

Теперь наступило время для честности. В самом крайнем случае, Оцелот всё ещё был во всеоружии и мог побороться за свою жизнь.

— На самом деле, ничего. Просто угадал. Мантис не проговорился.

Ликвид обернулся на него с таким яростным огнём в глазах, что Оцелот тут же рефлекторно потянулся за револьвером, но, прежде чем успел вытащить его из кобуры, увидел, как выражение лица командира снова стало спокойным и даже уставшим. 

— Ох… дед… — Ликвид похлопал его по плечу. — Я убью тебя, если ты решишь от нас уйти. Ты слишком хорош, — он пошёл к своему столу. Теперь в языке его тела читалось облегчение. — Ты выиграл, придётся тебе всё рассказать. Честно говоря, я давно искал повод.

И он рассказал.

У него ушло много времени, чтобы осознать, что что-то не так. Иракский плен, окончание “возраста бессмертия”, когда организм преодолевал трудности тупо на силе юности — большинство солдат сама такая комбинация вывела бы из строя навсегда. Но в какой-то момент проблемы стало невозможно ни игнорировать, ни объяснить: стандартная поддерживающая терапия не давала результатов, симптомы становились всё страннее, и врачи начали дружно разводить руками и ссылаться на “синдром Войны в заливе”. Тогда он вспомнил про своё происхождение, будь оно неладно. И нашёл ту, что возглавляла проект “Les Enfants Terribles” — и, соответственно, сыграла ключевую роль в его появлении на свет.

— Честно скажу, биоинженерия и генетика — вообще не моё. Не понимаю я это всё, как ни пытаюсь. Но как она мне объяснила, там всё ещё очень много неизученного. Слишком много нюансов, влияющих на жизнеспособность будущего человека. Поэтому столько неудачных зачатий, выкидышей и смертей в младенчестве. И поэтому искусственно создать людей из нужных тебе кусочков, заставить их развиться и родиться — жуткая авантюра. Она даже удивилась, что моё тело начало разваливаться только сейчас. Но была полна решимости выяснить, как это исправить, если иметь достаточно экспериментальных данных.

— Вот для чего тебе нужен был проект “Геном”, — догадался Оцелот.

— В том числе, да. Но три дня назад один из её пациентов съехал с катушек. Разнёс лабораторию. И её тоже убил.

Оцелот ощутил неприятный укол в солнечном сплетении. Ведь это они с Евой срежиссировали трагическую смерть доктора Кларк три дня назад — в назидание остальным несогласным с ними Патриотам.

— Вот дерьмо… — прошептал Оцелот.

— Именно. Я был даже готов отыскать моего чёртова брата, чтобы у неё было больше данных для исследований, но теперь мне, видимо, пора искать священника, — с горечью в голосе заключил Ликвид.

Что ж, по крайней мере теперь объяснялся весь “альтруизм”. С другой стороны, Оцелот слишком хорошо знал доктора Кларк и понимал, что самой последней её целью была помощь Ликвиду. Она могла наговорить любой чуши, лишь бы получить побольше лабораторных крыс, чтобы разгадать секрет уникальности Биг Босса. Страшно подумать, до чего она могла дойти, получи в распоряжение обоих близнецов…

— Это не последний био-инженер-генетик такого уровня в мире, — выдержав паузу, ответил Оцелот. — Возможно, даже не лучший.

— Так найди мне лучшего, — только и смог выдавить из себя Ликвид.

— Будет сделано, босс. Займусь сейчас же, — Оцелот встал и направился к двери. Ликвид вскочил и догнал его, чтобы разблокировать систему и выпустить.

Теперь был черёд Оцелота бороться с бурей эмоций. Чёрт возьми, он успел привязаться и искренне переживал за пацана.

  


**6.**

  


Как часто бывает в подобных ситуациях, стоило заняться делом, как решение пришло по принципу "самое простое — самое верное". Наоми Хантер вызывала много подозрений, так как была названной преемницей доктора Кларк, но оказалась очень хорошим учёным с большим уважением к этике. Её революционная терапия с помощью наномашин действительно работала. Но что важнее, она была ещё достаточно молода, чтобы верить в высшие общечеловеческие ценности. Перспектива суметь помочь множеству ветеранов, которых все остальные назвали безнадёжными, вдохновляла её чуть ли не больше, чем возможность продолжать утолять своё научное любопытство.

Но что для Оцелота было важнее (и чего точно не стоило знать Ликвиду), так это то, что Наоми Хантер была управляемой: она как по нотам сыграла свою роль в трагическом инциденте в лаборатории Кларк, и все рычаги по-прежнему были у него в руках.

  


И с этого момента весь Фоксхаунд был у него под контролем. По итогам, не самое сложное внедрение, которое ему приходилось проворачивать. Но первое за много лет, в котором он был заинтересован лично. Он постепенно стал всё меньше воспринимать это как очередную ступень к достижению своих целей, и всё больше — как хороший союз.

Оцелот даже начал осторожно и дозированно рассказывать Ликвиду об истинном положении дел в мире и реальной истории, скрытой за легендой Биг Босса. Риск, что Ликвид вёл какую-то свою тайную игру, всё ещё оставался, но он уже точно доказал, что достоин большей роли, чем пешка в игре глобальной. Призрачная возможность, что, увидев большую картину, Ликвид искренне разделит его видение, грела Оцелоту сердце. Он чертовски устал дружить с врагами.

  


— Так значит, вы с Биг Боссом лично разработали этот метод? — спросил Ликвид, переводя дыхание после завершения цикла интенсивной отработки “CQC для стариков”. Наномашины Наоми Хантер отлично работали, и прежние симптомы уже практически сошли на нет, но Оцелот настоял на необходимости добавить в арсенал способы правильно и эффективно справляться с моментами, когда собственное тело предаёт.

— Да. Сейчас страшно подумать, но до него солдаты были настолько расходным материалом, что практически все системы подготовки и переподготовки были рассчитаны исключительно на отборную молодёжь.

— Ха! — Ликвид взял полотенце, чтобы вытереть взмокшее лицо. — Если тебя послушать, так можно начать уважать его.

Оцелот пожал плечами.

— За каждой легендой стоит живой человек. Он может удивить или разочаровать, смотря что ты себе нафантазировал раньше. Всё ещё ненавидишь его?

— Он помер, это тупо.

— Это не ответ на вопрос.

— Знаешь что!.. — Ликвид с размаху поставил обратно гимнастический снаряд, который взял, чтобы начать расстановку для следующего комплекса. — Ты его обожаешь, я понял. Твоё право. И может, он правда сделал для мира дохрена важных вещей. Но для человека, потратившего столько сил, чтобы доказать свою точку зрения, он слишком тихо сказал “нет” одному аморальному эксперименту.

— И ты бы никогда не появился на свет, — ответил Оцелот, и тут же пожалел об этом: выработанный до автоматизма навык вести беседу с элементами допроса сыграл против него: уводить дискуссию на такой глубоко эмоциональный уровень он точно был не готов.

Но Ликвид только ошарашенно вытаращился на него, потом натянул кривую улыбку и вернулся к расставлению инвентаря.

— Что ж, поблагодарить его за такой уместный похуизм я уже не смогу. Смешно то, что он, похоже, всё-таки сможет принести мне некоторую пользу, будучи давно в могиле.

— Что?

— Ты знал, что власти США до сих пор где-то хранят его законсервированные останки?

— Это неподтвержденная информация, — ответил заготовленной фразой Оцелот. Конечно, она была подтвержденной, и этот факт возмущал их с Евой до глубины души.

— Хантер знает это из первых рук от своей наставницы. И считает, что если мы сможем их заполучить, это поможет найти перманентное решение для меня и остальных.

— И ты ей веришь?

— Мне достаточно верить Мантису.

— Хм… — Оцелот нахмурился.

— Имеешь что-то против?

— Я здесь не для того, чтобы быть за или против. Вы здесь босс. Если вы так решили, значит, моя работа — поддержать вас и придумать, как добиться успеха.

— Как легко ты соглашаешься. Это же вроде как твой кумир, — сказал Ликвид с подозрением.

— Я не испытываю сентиментальных чувств к останкам, пусть даже такого важного человека. 

И это была наинаглейшая ложь. Но Ликвид в неё, похоже, поверил: кивнул, бросил полотенце на лавку и пошёл на изготовку для продолжения тренировки.

Оцелот наконец-то расслабился. Сработала самая сложная часть: подбросить Наоми Хантер идею о теле Биг Босса и сделать это так, чтобы ни она сама, ни Психо Мантис не заметили манипуляций. План был запущен в действие. Оставалось только надеяться, что он не переоценил Ликвида и, когда того серьёзно захватит нужная идея, ему действительно хватит упорства и способностей свернуть на своем пути все преграды для достижения цели.

  


Прошло несколько месяцев перехода из одного тупика в другой. Попытки узнать местонахождение заветной биокапсулы были ожидаемо безуспешны: если бы Оцелот мог это выяснить сам, ему бы не понадобился такой запутанный план. Вдобавок к этому огорчали отказы в финансировании продвинутых исследований и то, что постоянная нужда в дополнительных вливаниях наномашин всем жертвам генетических манипуляций начинала походить на зависимость.

Но наконец-то другая часть плана дозрела, и Оцелот возвращался из Вашингтона с долгожданными новостями. В руке у него был кейс с секретной документацией, а в голове звучал голос Евы: “Пожалуйста, присмотри за моим мальчиком”. Её материнская сентиментальность, периодически выходящая на поверхность, поражала. Совершенно неуместные чувства в их профессии. Кажется, он бросил в ответ что-то вроде: “Твой мальчик способен позаботиться о себе сам”. Его больше волновало, сможет ли Ликвид пойти до конца, когда всё завертится.

Спустя полтора часа пути из аэропорта он вошёл в кабинет командира, положил на стол перед ним кейс, открыл и протянул заклеенную красной лентой папку.

Ликвид сорвал ленту, открыл папку, и глаза его расширились.

— Ты знаешь, что здесь?

— Вообще-то да. Я вроде как помог это устроить.

Ликвид просиял. Оцелот не видел у него такой улыбки уже очень давно.

— Если это правда, я готов признаться тебе в любви, — Ликвид положил документы на стол и стал перекладывать листы со схемами устройства сложной машины. В штампах значилось: “Прототип номер (…), кодовое имя: Метал Гир Рекс”. — Его уже строят?

— Да, на Аляске. Дальше, через три страницы.

Ликвид перелистнул. Прочитал координаты комплекса.

— В жопе мира.

— А как ещё?

— Так, подожди-ка, — Ликвид снова открыл первый лист и недоумении на него уставился.

— Это официальное назначение, — кивнул Оцелот. — Фоксхаунд будет курировать финальную сборку и практические испытания.

— Ох, — выдохнул Ликвид и сглотнул. Невооружённым взглядом в нём читалось крайнее нервное возбуждение и неудержимое ликование. — Мне придётся это сказать. Я люблю тебя, старик. Понимаешь, что это значит?

— Что мне придётся напомнить вам о запрете неуставных отношений?

— Шути, давай. Но я серьёзно. Эта штука, — он ткнул пальцем в изображение двуногой махины, — будет моей. И тогда они наконец-то начнут нас слушать.

— Это, — Оцелот нахмурился, наклонился вперед, опершись на стол, и понизил голос, — очень опасное заявление.

— Если ты боишься, я тебя не держу, — Ликвид махнул рукой в сторону двери. — А я всю жизнь играл по правилам и позволял вытирать об себя ноги, только чтобы дождаться такой возможности.

— Вы так просто от меня не избавитесь. Я с вами до конца, босс.

— Отлично, — почти беззвучно от захлёстывающего волнения проговорил Ликвид и наконец-то сел в кресло. — Ух, бля… — выдохнул он и уставился на люстру.

— Вам скоро позвонят и вызовут в Вашингтон, чтобы предложить это назначение. Постарайтесь вести себя удивлённо и попререкайтесь для приличия, прежде чем согласиться.

— Ага, я знаю эти ритуалы.

— Ладно, я оставлю вас. Буду у себя.

Ликвид неясно кивнул, поглощённый своими мыслями. Оцелот вышел за дверь. Он не радовался и не переживал — он был совершенно опустошён. Долгая кропотливая работа принесла плоды, всё сложилось ровно так, как он планировал. Эта игра закончилась, и хотя следующая обещала быть ещё лучше, ему очень не хотелось её начинать.


End file.
